bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 35: A Devastating Announcement.
"what?" I asked. What did she mean she was death? I thought her name was Stellarah. In a tone of annoyance, I decided to call them out. "What the hell kind of game do you think you're playing?" I accused. They were trying to trick me, I knew they were. I turned to see Allagar standing besides Sheath's unconcious body. "Oh no!" The boy scraemed. "Is she okay?" His voice was sad. He began studying Sheath. " She's okay." The boy beamed. It was like he could tell by just looking at her. Senterra noticed. "How can you be so sure?" Senterra asked,spreading her ointment on the small scratch on Sheath's cheek. One tiny cut from Sakabato hurt her this much? I was suddenly happy Getsuga interupted our battle earlier. "I am a healer. You're ointment is amazing!" He shouted, smiling. "But it's missing something." His face turned sad, his happy features disappearing. I suddenly felt bad for him. "A cartain herb. I can't put my finger on it" He was lost in thought when Senterra found the answer for him. "Iriglacia" Senterra said, a smile spreading across her face. "You're good at your ability, aren't you?" "Good!? How can I be good at it when I can't remember Iriglacia?" He shouted, obviously frustrated that he couldn't remember the healing flower. "But you knew something was missing." Senterra reassured him. "Wait!" I shouted. She was accepting this, how could she? They wanted us to believe that there was fifteen of us? It was illogical! We would know if there were more, wouldn't we? "Reincarnation." Said one who I assumed was a reaper. Was he answering my thoughts? "Precisely." He answered again. My head was no longer secure. My thoughts were now to be shared with him. But why? How? "Reapers have special abilities. Abilities that normal spirits cannot have." He began "Mine is increased mental power. I can read the minds of others, even move objects with a simple thought." His power certainly was amazing. "Sheath's power is undetermined. She is the weakest of the reapers for that reason." Said a woman dressed in all whites and light blues. "We reapers were called here. Why Getsuga?" The woman was obviously annoyed at being here. "We will get to that as soon as Sheath awakens. Ok, Aishikuru?" Getsuga said, adding a tone of anger in his voice. So they were called here, that meant there was something in common between Getsuga and the other reapers. Something getsuga didn't have with Osiris. The telekinetic reaper chuckled, or did I imagine it? "No you weren't imagining anything." He said, alarmed by my observation skills. He was a mind reader, shouldn't he have already known I was good at observation? "Getsuga, we need to tell them." Aishikuru said, causing the area to fall silent. Everyone was expecting some type of conflict to arise. "They need not know until Sheath is awake" Getsuga replied. His agitation was only worsening the tension of the meeting's topic. "If there is something we need to know then I believe telling us would be important! We can fill Sheath in later" Sarah said, suddenly apearing beside Senterra. "She is a reaper as well. She will be involved in this meeting." Getsuga said, not backing down on his resolve. He was just making things worse for me? "So you're Shade?" Salahar called behind me. "Yes" I said suddenly remembering the prescence of the others. "Hang on!" I turned quickly to Stellarah. "What is your name?" I asked "Stellarah." She said cheerfully. I turned to the Robed man. "And yours?" I asked. Stellarah's eyes turned Red again. "My name is Death" She said eerily. I turned to her quickly. What was going on? "I thought your name was Stellarah?" I screamed. "It is!" She yelled back, her eyes turning black again. "Turn around." Stellarah said with her returning red eyes. I did as told. "'''My '''name is Death." Said Stellarah's voice. I quickly understood. "You use her to talk?" I asked. This was to wird to process. "Exactly." Stellarah's voice replied. "She has granted me the use of her voice for communication." No matter how much I resented their being my supposive siblings, I had to admit, that was kind of cool. "She is waking up!" Allagar shouted, allerting everyone to Sheath's recovery. Sheath rose, her body was weak, she had trouble standing. "Hand me... Sakabato." She said, just over a whisper. Getsuga gave Sakabato to her. Instantly she had recovered. "Good now we can continue." Getsuga shouted, mainly to Aishikuru. Sheath instantly understood when she saw the other reapers. "A danger is coming" He said, moving the conversation along. "Osiris." He said, seeming as if to pass the conversation to him. It was exactly what he was doing. "A danger even stronger than our very own Getsuga." He noted. "Mentaru" The psychic reaper spoke up. "Her name" He began "Is Eve Mortimer." Category:Blog posts